Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fastening structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-255813 discloses a fastening structure that fastens a sunshade housing, which is a metal member, to a roof panel, which is a resin member. More specifically, in a state in which a mounting portion of the sunshade housing and a joining portion of the resin roof panel are fastened together by a fastening bolt and a nut, a plate spring is interposed between the mounting portion and the joining portion. Thus, a structure is formed in which the resin roof panel is displaceable within a predetermined range in an axial direction of the fastening bolt.
In the fastening structure described above, if the sunshade housing that is a metal member is replaced with a resin member, there is a risk of creep occurring in the resin member, because of the resin member being nipped by a washer of the fastening bolt and the nut.